Scattorshot
Scattorshot is the name of several fictional characters in the Transformers universes. Initially spelled "Scattershot" it is believed that Hasbro changed the spelling for the character to more easily trademark the name. Transformers: Generation 1 Scattershot is the aggressive and argumentative leader of the Technobots. He transforms into a spaceship, as well as a cannon emplacement. More specifically, his spacecraft mode could be best described as a gunship, given the large number of armaments seen on him compared to other past and current Autobots (including ''TF: Cybertron'''s Wing Saber). When combined with the other Technobots, he forms the torso of Computron. A brawling, bragging berserker... he wades into a Decepticon patrol with all barrels blazing, doesn't stop until he's out of ammo. Calls those who disapprove of his methods "tinplated bucketheads". Rude, gruff, and direct. In vehicle and battle station modes, has electron pulse cannon in nosecone; array of sonic, thermal and artillery shell guns. In robot mode, has 500 rounds-per-minute automatic acid-pellet gun. Combines with fellow Technobots to form Computron. Marvel Comics Scattershot and the Technobots were among the Autobots who joined Fortress Maximus in leaving Cybertron for the planet Nebulos (Transformers: Headmasters #1). Followed to Nebulos by the Decepticons under Scorponok, Fortress Maximus' band left Nebulos for the planet Earth (Transformers: Headmasters #4). Scattershot was present when Grimlock fought Blaster for leadership of the Autobots on Earth's moon. The Autobots were then attacked by the Decepticons led by Ratbat (Transformers #41). Scattershot and the other Technobots were severely damaged by Starscream when he gained cosmic powers from the Underbase (Transformers #50). The Technobots were never seen again in the U.S. Marvel Transformers comics. While they may have been destroyed by Starscream, many other characters he disabled in that issue returned to the comics. Animated series Scattershot's first appearance and origin was the television series episode #89 - "Grimlock's New Brain". Episode #89 - "Grimlock's New Brain" - Two alien saboteurs, agents of the Decepticons, infiltrate the new Power Core on Cybertron and overload it with volatile anti-electrons. Four Autobots investigate and successfully stop the power surge, but in fixing the problem, Grimlock receives an enormous power surge and gains super intelligence. The Autobots track the anti-electrons to Unicron's head, where a showdown with the Decepticons inspires Grimlock to build new reinforcements: The Technobots! Episode #90 - "Money Is Everything" - Dirk Mannis, a dashing scoundrel of a space trader, is under attack by Terrorcon leader Hun-Gurrr. Marissa Faireborn of Earth Defense Command and the Technobots save Dirk, but soon discover he is in communication with the Quintessons. The five-faced villains want the Recreator, a matter alteration raygun, from Dirk. Will he sell out the Autobots and his own species for profit and adventure? Episode #94 - "The Return of Optimus Prime" (Part 1) - Testing a new heat resistant metal alloy, human scientist Jessica Morgan and her partner navigate their space vessel near a star going nova. Surprisingly, a nearby ship contains the body of legendary Autobot leader Optimus Prime, and the two bring it aboard, revealing that Prime did not perish at the climax of "Dark Awakening". Some time later, two Terrorcons steal a supply of the alloy from Morgan's father's laboratory on Earth, and Jessica is injured. Vowing revenge on any and all Transformers, Jessica's father releases space spores discovered during the nova experiment, infecting the two Decepticons with a violent madness. Soon this Hate Plague spreads across Earth, tainting Autobot, Decepticon, and Human alike. Episode #96 - "The Rebirth" (Part 1) - It is the year 2007, and though life is peaceful for the Autobots, Optimus Prime has seen worrisome visions of the future. In their first movement in months, the entire Decepticon armada attacks Autobot City on Earth in search of the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber, a volatile energy source. With the key in hand, Galvatron leads his forces to Cybertron, where he sends Scourge deep into the planet to activate the Plasma Energy Chamber. A surge of Plasma Energy strikes an Autobot shuttle, sending it and its crew of 12 clear across the galaxy where it crash lands on the planet Nebulous. There the Autobots learn of the Nebulan civil war with their evil masters, the Hive. The battle reaches a new level when five of the Autobots volunteer to merge with five Nebulans, creating a new breed of Transformer: The Headmasters! Episode #98 - "The Rebirth" (Part 3) - The saga of the Generation One Transformers comes to a close as Galvatron ignites powerful rocket engines on his homeworld, moving Cybertron closer to Earth. Fortress Maximus and Scorponok, the largest Headmasters ever, battle on Nebulous, while the activated Plamsa Energy Chamber ignites the Sun, causing it to go nova. The fate of Cybertron and every Transformer in creation rests in the hands of one brave human. Scattershot and the Technobots appeared in this Japanese Exclusive series which ignored the events of Rebirth. Scattershot appeared in episode #1 - "Four Warriors Come Out of the Sky." Scattershot's last appearance in the animated series was in episode #27 "The Miracle Warriors - The Targetmasters (Part 1)." Spike lead the Protectabots, Technobots and Trainbots in destroying the abandoned Decepticon headquarters on Earth. Combined into Defensor, Computron and Raiden the Autobots quickly demolished the building. Dreamwave Productions Although Scattershot and the Technobots received biography pages in the More Than Meets The Eye series, they did not appear in any other Transformers series the company made before it closed. In the bios for the Technobots it was revealed that the Technobots were from Cybertron, and attempted to perfect the combining process first used to create Devastator. The bio for Scattershot describes him as not being a true Triple Changer, but having learned to stop his transformation half way between robot and vehicle to make his base mode. IDW Publishing Jetfire and the Technobots appeared working together in the first issue of the IDW comic book series Stormbringer. Other media The Technobots are a favorite toy of the character Lucas in the book The Annoyance Bureau By Lucy Frank.The Annoyance Bureau By Lucy Frank Toy right|thumb|''Generation 1'' Scattershot toy *''Generation 1'' Technobot Scattershot (1987) :The Scattershot transformed between a jet, a cannon, and a robot. In jet form, he has a long white nose cone. In cannon form, you would press a button and the nose cone would open, revealing a blaster. In robot form it simply went behind his back and served no purpose. His torso could spin 360, and transforming him into the Jet from the robot involved lowering the nose cone to allow the torso to rotate, then rotating it 90 degrees, then raising his legs 180 degrees, such that his head was between his feet. On reversing this process, it would be easy to accidentally rotate the torso in the wrong direction. With his large gun pointing forward out his lower torso instead of being on his back pointing up where it should be, he has a somewhat of an obscene looking robot mode. *''Universe'' Legends Scattorshot (2008) :This toy is a redeco of Cybertron Legends Vector Prime. Part of a Target store exclusive 5 pack of Legends. Transformers: Cybertron |japanvoice =Tarusuke Shingaki }} Scattorshot is the Autobots' main technical expert, he spends most of his time in the base analyzing monitors. Though he hestaites sometimes, he handles his duties with precision. He has a slight Southern accent in the English dub, which is based upon a Hollywood war general stereotype. Cyber Key Power - (Light Grenades/Ground Shot Up or Land Shot) A panel opens up in his main turret and deploys a missile pod Animated series In episode number 5, "Space", Bud, jealous of Hot Shot wants to go to space. He and Jolt convince Scattorshot to take a ride on the space bridge. Bud and Scattorshot are observing a battle from space and are hit by a stray missile, which knocks them into a freefall. The Autobots finally find out the whereabouts of Bud and Scattorshot. Jetfire rushes to their rescue but a wayward satellite hits them and knocks them towards the atmosphere. Quick thinking by Jolt saves them both. It turns out Vector Prime had been teaching the Mini-Cons to create dimension gates but only small ones, but it was enough to get them back to base. In episode 20, "Ice", Starscream and Mudflap confront the Autobot's human allies as the North Pole, but are opposed by Scattorshot. Although Scattorshot gets the better of Mudflap initially, Starscream uses water to freeze up Scattorshot's systems. The humans and Mini-Con Recon Team use Mudflap's dropped gun to signal the other Autobots, who come to their rescue. In the episode "Revelation" with the help of Scourge, Megatron and the Decepticons are finally freed from captivity. They decide to head to Earth, and Scourge joins them. Meanwhile, Starscream places the Earth Planet Key in the Omega Lock, and a space bridge is formed, revealing the black hole to Earth and the entire universe. A transmission is received by the Autobots, and is deciphered by Red Alert and Vector Prime. The message says to bring the Planet Keys and Omega Lock to Cybertron, but does not clarify what will happen. However, the Decepticons appear at Niagara Falls, and the Autobots rush to challenge them. In the battle, Megatron is challenged by Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Scattorshot - in the process, his raw emotion allows him to tap into the Omega Lock and gain a new Cyber Key Power - a machine gun, which he promptly uses to lay waste to all three Autobots. Luckily, they're taken to a military base to be repaired, but like his 2 comrades, Scattorshot says all hope is lost. Bud, Coby, and Lori tell them not to give up. Miraculously, the three Autobots reformat themselves by scanning nearby military vehicles. left|thumb|Scattorshot packs some major firepower. In the episode "Critical", after Red Alert, Hot Shot and Scattorshot were nearly killed in combat with Megatron, the power of the Cyber Planet Keys was able to not only heal their wounds, but reformat the trio of Autobots into new forms based on vehicles found at the military base they were being repaired at. The three Autobots became the Cybertron Defense Team (Vanguard Team). In episode Challenge he saved the other two from Soundwave and Sideways in a huge fog. In the episode "Unfinished", when the Autobots attempted to use a gigantic rocket to move the Animatros back into its orbit, Galvatron attacked and damaged the rocket. The jungle planet threatened to crash into Cybertron. Scourge, the Autobots, the former Decepticons, and their allies from the various planets were able to combine their strength and move the rocket back into place. After the threat of Galvatron (Master Galvatron) and his Decepticons was over Optimus Prime (Galaxy Convoy) proposed a new Space Bridge project using the power of the four Cyber Planet Keys and the four great Cybertronian ships. Many Autobots and former Decepticons joined in the project. Leaving Jetfire (Dreadrock) in charge of Cybertron, Optimus Prime lead the Atlantis with the Earth Cyber Planet Key, joined by Red Alert (First Gunner), Safeguard (Roots), Scattorshot (Backgild), Leobreaker (Ligerjack), Menasor (Mole Dive) and Heavy Load. Fun Publications IDW's Transformers Collectors Club exclusive comic story, Revelations part 6, is set after the defeat of Galvatron but before Optimus Prime's mission to start a new Space Bridge project. In this story the Autobots from the IDW series (Robots in Disguise Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Maximus, Downshift, Perceptor, Alpha Trion, Over-Run, Anti-Blaze, Checkpoint and Scythe) meet the Autobots from the animated series (Cybertron Optimus Prime, Jetfire, Override, Scattorshot, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Lori, Bud and Coby) and thank each other and remembering those who were lost in the battles. Scattorshot is one of the characters to appear in Fun Publications fiction "Gone too Far", a text based story set on Transtech Cybertron. After Hubcap and Jackpot arrive in Axiom Nexus Scattorshot gives them the grand tour. Toys *''Cybertron'' Scout Scattorshot (2006) :Like most toys sold in the Galaxy Force toy line by Takara, then later in the Cybertron toy line by Hasbro, there are small paint differences between the two versions of the toy. The Hasbro version has a code number on the back of his Cyber Key, while the Takara version has no number on his Force Chip. :The Scattorshot toy came with a Cyber Key with the code s67k on it. :A repackage of the Cybertron Scout class figure was sold at discount stores under the Universe label. :A second Universe 3 pack placed him together with the Autobot Repugnus and the Decepticon Ransack GTS. This set is part of the 25th Anniverary of the Transformers, articularly part of it celebrating the Cybertron'' line. *Cybertron Voyager Cybertron Defense Scattorshot''' :Cyber Key power: (Twin Search Missile) After upgrading, his Cyber Key gives him the ability to activate two powerful energy cannons. :Like most toys sold in the Galaxy Force toy line by Takara, then later in the Cybertron toy line by Hasbro, there are small paint differences between the two versions of the toy. The Hasbro version has a code number on the back of his Cyber Key, while the Takara version has no number on his Force Chip. :The Cybertron Defense Scattorshot toy came with a Cyber Key with the code v4kt on it. When typed in on the official Transformers web site this code reveals secret information. This toy was later redecoed into Universe Dropshot and Universe Overload. Transformers: Timelines This character is one of Optimus Prime's evil Autobots, but secretly loyal to Alpha Trion. Scattorshot's biography was printed in issue #27 of the Transformers Collectors Club magazine. It describes him as a tactical genius who puts on a macho facade for his fellow Autobots, but secretly wanting a quiet simply life. Scattorshot turns into a Cybertronian fighter jet and combines with his fellow Technobots to form Computron. Fun Publications Computron was created as a combiner for the Autobots. Although the individual Technobots are all geniuses in their fields, when united they formed a highly ambitious super genius called Computron who suppressed all their individual flaws. In his arrogance Computron attempted to grant enhanced intelligence to Grimlock. The experiment backfired and it brought out the flaws in each Technobot, resulting in insanity for Computron. Optimus Prime enjoyed the new Computron and refused to repair him. Alpha Trion was then able to sway Computron to his side.Transformers Collectors Club Magazine #27 The Technobots are among the acolytes of Alpha Trion who respond to his return to their world.Reunification Part 1 by Fun Publications When Breakaway, Landquake, Skyfall and Topspin escape Alpha Trion Scattorshot offers to have the Technobots hunt them down, but Alpha Trion instead assigns them to help relocate his base.Reunification Part 2 by Fun Publications The four rogue robots are eventually uncovered by Computron. Although Computron chases the quartet, they escape to the Decepticon headquarters, and Computron faces off against Abominus.Reunification Part 4 by Fun Publications Toys No toy has been made for this version of Scattorshot. He is depicted as looking silmiar to the Generation 1 toy, but colored like Generation 1 Hun-Gurrr. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Scout Scattorshot (2010) :Scattorshot is an Autobot that transforms into an assault pickup truck. The mold for the figure is also used for the Autobots Firetrap and Flak in the [[Transformers (2010 toy line)|2010 Transformers]] toy line. Transformers: War For Cybertron Scattorshot is a character featured in the Transformers War for Cybertron downloadable content released on July 27 of 2010, for use in Online multiplayer and Escalation. He transforms into a cybertronian tank. He was also featured in the end credits of the game. References * http://www.hasbro.com/default.cfm?page=browse&product_id=17282 - Hasbro page for Cybertron Defense Scattorshot. Category:Autobots Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional spacecraft Category:Technobots Category:Transformers characters in video games